vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NasuHime
HEY! lol on Apple-p wiki ( the toll thing) wat the heck!? 21:38, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 NasuHime (talk) 21:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I have no clue, first they say that Apple-P was a chick, which I always thought he was a dude, but I thought I might be wrong so I changed it to girl. And then there was that next message that said he was a dude! So then it was changed back to dude and god im so confused! If u look at his ponponpon video when he sings it he says he a guy (look in the thing under the video) 22:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Im stupid. I already saw that and forgot about it NasuHime (talk) 22:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL!! Ya but don't worry alot of people forget stuff like that... like about tobi hes a dude with a girl-ish voice.E.o.M.01 (talk) 23:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Thanks! Although I need to think straight if I want to be reliable on the wiki. NasuHime (talk) 23:09, September 4, 2012 (UTC) So I was reading your profile and... I saw that on your to-do list section, you planned to make a page for Okaasan. YES. JUST YES. (BTW I can help out with the page if you want. I really like the song! :D) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 21:57, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok :)! I'm to get the Japanese and Romaji lyrics for it. I really need help with finding derivative works for songs....I'm terrible at that. Could you try and find an instrumental versions and popular cover versions? That would help me A LOT. NasuHime (talk) 22:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I have found one cover (in English I think) and one MMD PV. Also, I have found a YouTube reprint of Okaasan -rebirth- too. That's all I could find. :/ WHY ISN'T THIS SONG MORE POPULAR? SERIOUSLY, IT WAS MADE BY MACHIIGERITA-P. HOW CAN IT NOT BE POPULAR?! (flips table) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 22:17, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And I agree, it should be more popular TTATT. Machigerita is my frickin hero! Definetly my favorite -P. All his songs are so hnnnnnggggg. (Sorry kinda fangirling) And have you heard him sing? I have and his singing is very good. I THINK THAT HE NEEDS TO COVER ONE OF NASHIMOTO-P'S SONGS. IT WOULD BE PERFECT. ^U^ BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 22:24, September 13, 2012 (UTC) YES IT WOULD! I love Nashimoto too. Shinitagatari was what made me get into his music. NasuHime (talk) 22:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC) All right I have the page made, you can put the Derivative Works in there now if you want. :) NasuHime (talk) 22:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I will! :) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 22:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC) K thanks! And thanks again for adding the category...I always forget to do that NasuHime (talk) 22:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC) You'rw welcome! :) Also, I just added the derivative works and the remake. BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 23:12, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you again :D, just saw it, and I didn't know that you could change the color of the text in the song box now I'm tempted to go back to my other song pages. Now I must think about what new song I should give a page now, hmmmmm. NasuHime (talk) 23:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) 20:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC)dear nasuhime i dont know why but i am a big fan i was the contributer on the akita neru pls dont hate me i was just wondering what you thought of rin and len twins or mirror images or both cause i am for twins cause i am a twin(yes boy girl both blonde)well anyways i have no idea why i like you i usally hate people who dissagree with me but i guess i like you cause of the christian(yes i am christian and proud and if they delete this cause i am christian then i will no longer contribute to wikia)inside of me turning the other cheek. awkwardly kiruse(that will be my wiki name once i get one:) Re: Dear NasuHime It's no worries :) I just didn't post anymore because I knew that there was no swaying you, so I thought it was pointless to continue. Anyway everyone has there opinions and I respect that. I don't hate anyone on the wiki, well, I don't hate anyone for having their opinions. So you don't have to mind me. Aside from that I see them as twins, its just what fits in my head, I'm Christian also. And don't worry about this getting deleted, it won't I promise you. But, aside from this welcome to the wiki Kruise, hope you haave fun on here. NasuHime (talk) 20:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 21:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC)re:re:dear nasuhime really you are christian i thought me and my sister were the only christians who like vocaloid! Oh and it is Kiruse that is my name in japanese and i will get one as soon as i get a E-mail and when i get one i will make sure that i friend you and i will get a DevianArt Probaply under the same name and i was wondering ifnyou like the dissaperance song and in wat statae you lived in? yours frienfully, Kiruse I know how you feel, but there are others don't worry. And sorry, I didn't mean to type your name wrong, I blame dyslexia.. I do like that song, and I live in Kansas. NasuHime (talk) 21:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 21:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC)sorry i dont mean to bother you again man Kansas i live in North Carolina and i am in the 7th grade 12 years old.sorry but i thought about this when you mentiond dyslexia but do you like percy jackson or any of the other Rick Riorden books series Kiruse I love Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief! I have read that entire series and the next one, well not the book that just came out, but I want to get it. Anyway I'm an 8th grader, 13 years old. So I'm just one year older than you. NasuHime (talk) 21:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 21:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) MAN ITS LIKE WE ARE THE SAME PERSON except i am a guy you are a girl and a year older than me i am reading the son of neptune now and MAN i hated the movie oh and i hadnt read ALL the first series just the first and last cause i picked up the last one first (cause i got alot of books and dont know halve of what i have) and started reading and then i figured out it was the last book but coulndt stop reading /:).and do you like naruto and/or nura rise of the yokai clan Kiruse I'd have to agree, the movie made me angry Q.Q they changed so much in the plot and the characters it drove me nuts. But I still have the books to fall back on. Yes, I do like Naruto, but I haven't watched or read it in a long time and I need to catch. 21:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) i havent read it in a while either but i only like certien characters like the huygas and nagato i dont really like naruto himself or much of the story only parts and i am gonna stop putting kiruse cause its kinda annoying and yeah i wathed the percy jackson movie with my sisters who havent read the books and i kep saying "thats not right tha all wrong that is just stupid..." and drove THEM nuts they were lick SHUT UP! 21:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) they were like not lick Me and my friends were watching the movie together at her house, and since we had both read the series we were both going crazy about how wrong it was. Man that movie made me angry -_-. The only thing I really liked about it was how Grover acted, cause he was pretty I geuss funny. 22:04, October 7, 2012 (UTC) yeah grover was funny but definatly not a ladies man the thing that made me most mad was the lotus hotel i have a friend who read the books we were talking about and we were GOING AT IT like i can undestand kinda what grover looked like but i have seen a oicture of him and he looked nothing like that and annabeth in the movie DROVE ME NUTS even my twin said she made her wanna smack her she said it wasnt at all enjoyable 22:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) lol while i was typing camp half-blood wiki was at the bottum are you still there? Ya I'm still here, sorry I had to do a few chores. And I can't believe what the did to Annabeth. The changed her blond hair and grey eyes to brunette and brown eyes. I hate it when movies completely change how characters look. NasuHime (talk) 22:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 22:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC) no prob and tell me about it i was ready to kill the director/producer/cast and the funny thing is that the friend i mentioned earlier has the same first name as you and she is a chrisian in aged 13 but she doesnt live in kansas.do you like final fantasy and what is your favorite vocaloid Cool. I like Final Fantasy, though I haven't played it in a long time. And Gakupo is my absolute favorite Vocaloid. What's yours?NasuHime (talk) 22:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) definatly kagamine len and akita neru or my fanmades kagami shiro and kuro you can find them on www.wikia.com/fanloid. and my favorite color is yellow and number 2 and my sisters favorite is kaito and the other shions and then luka i havent played ff in awhile either cause i just moved. what is youre favorite final fantasy mine is ff 4,6,or 10 13 and 14. And cool, and aside from what I out on Neru's page I do like her. Her and Haku. Ecpecially Haku, I don't know why but it's just something about Miku's voice pitched down.....and I just really like it, sometimes even more than Miku's actual voice. NasuHime (talk) 22:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) i dont like haku either probably cause of A) her outfit and B) drinking but not liking neru UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE sorry and as for gakupo i used to like him and luka but now i am kinda iffy oh and utatane piko and kagamine rin are my second favorite I only like Haku because of how she sounds, I don't care much for her design. I like Piko and Rin too though.NasuHime (talk) 22:57, October 7, 2012 (UTC) my sister wont say this but she has a crush on utatane piko piko the voice provider and as for pikos voice she agian wont say but she thinks its hot i used to not think much of neru but i started to like her afetr awhile and my favorite song are piko and len the first war against myself,len x neru romeo and cinderella,mikuo love is war,and luka circus monster I like Piko(Voice provider) although I don't listen to him much. And I started to like Neru after I heard her song "Gocha Gocha Urusee". I like Circus monster, that was one of my first Vocaloid songs. Anyways random question: How long have you liked Vocaloid? two years my cousin showed me wich is wierd cause he doesnt like it much and calls me gay sometimes cause i like and i am not gay btw how about you I've been into it for about 8 months. Not to long, but it has become like, my life the etire time. That and anime and PewDiePie. And about your cousin, that's weird, I mean they were the ones that showed it to you and then call you gay for liking it. That's kinda rude of your cousin...NasuHime (talk) 23:04, October 7, 2012 (UTC) he is troubled and he calls me gay alot anywhay its no prob but vocaloid is pretty much my life to i tried giving it up and then i almost died and about my cousin i dont think he means it he has a hard time expressing himself every one says he is a jerk i dont think so i thinks he is just... well yeah troubled Oh, I can relate, I have a cousin like that too. And I don't know what I could do without Vocaloid. NasuHime (talk) 23:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) well he is kinda spioled because he plays lots of M games but most of teh time when we go over he plays a naruto game with us My cousin is spoiled too, and he's babied by his mom. That's why he's so.....imature I geuss. NasuHime (talk) 23:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) when i tried to give up vocaloid it was like trying to give up god just not as dramatic like i would never go on you tube to watch vocaloid and i triend just laying down doing nothing well that didnt go well and btw i have blonde hair blue eyes and am really tall fo my age some people (actually alot) think i am 16 how old is youre cousin? oh and if you want to follow her my sister does figure photagraphy on devientart her name is DawnInMyHeart i am gonna eat AFK see you in a bit back nasuhimi? K. I don't think I could give up Vocaloid. Asides from that I'm blond and my eyes seem like they just can't decide what color they are; they seem to change from blue to green to grey. Mostly they're blue. And I'm pretty short and I get made fun of for it, but not often since I don't talk much at school and then bullies don't bother me, which is nice. I'll look up your sisters account. I have one too if you want to look at it. It's the same account name I have for on here http://nasuhime.deviantart.com/. I just made it yesterday so I only have two things up though. Sorry I didn't anwser. I was getting pizz rolls ready. oh no prob i already saw you account and i have allways been homeschooled allthough that doesnt mean i havent seen b ullies the ones i have seen are all girls my sister was friend with one with really agrivates me and the other covered her jerkyness with a made-up disese wich "makes her mean to her friends" i usally trie to be quite when you first meet my i am really shy even if i have already met you but havent seen you in a while after that i am the wierdest person you have met and i make stupid or funny jokes that get me laughed with or at or just glared at.and i am really wierd again and i will say stupid questions and i allways talk to someone when i am not supposed to and i love to draw i asked my siter to make my drawing on her DA(devienart) account and i am through;y obssesed with God and vocaloid. *phew* inhale exhale and what are pizzs roles and my twin sister is blonde with green eyes that sometimes want to be blue and she is very cold mean and would occasionaly along with my cousin jokingly call me gay she love naruto but more than that she love cosplay even though she has never cosplayed but she dont like vocaloid alot and make fun of me cause of what i like. soemtimes... Pizza Rolls are kinda like tiny Pizza Pockets, or ravioli, just with cheese, sauce, and pepporoni inside. I have a lot of bullies at my school and most of them are girls. That's one of the reasons I'm so quiet, just so they stay away from me. And I have a sister too, but she's in her twenties and I only get to see her a few times a year. NasuHime (talk) 23:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) my older sister is 18 really short adn has blond hair green eyes anf keeps to herself allot so yeah i am the most sociol of my siblings I'm probably the least social of my siblings XD. NasuHime (talk) 23:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) oh and my sister is 19 sorry and yeah have had pizza roll before i forgot i dont really like them i don like alot of foods like hamburgers hot with anything on then mayo or musterd even though i am the most sociol i am not that sociol as i mentioned i am very shy and will hardly talk unless you know me well sorry i dont like hot dog with anything on them i do like hot dogs Same here. I like hot dogs and hamburgers, but I only like hotdogs with ketchup and hmaburgers with cheese and ketchup. I'm really picky. a lot of my friend dont know i like anime and manga they just know i like superheroes and my favorite superheroes are the teen titans cause i can relate i dont like alot of things my favorite thing that eat is some italian pizza from a restruant called prezzo in englend do you have a crush my crush lives in new york and my best friend lives in utah None of the kids at my school like anime, manga, or Vocaloid TT.TT. Although I have friends who like them, about 3. I love Teen Titans, I need to rewatch it some time soon. And no one really. Cause most of the guys at my school are mean or if their nice they already have girlfriends. oh i forgot how old is that cousin mine is 11 and actually his granmother is my moms cousin so its comlicated i am despretly in love with teen titans i used to be obsessed with it i could not get enough and how do youre parent feel about anime and manga mine mom is against it with a passion and my dad doesn really care my sister loves it and my older sister like loki alot My mom doesn't really like it. But shes okay with it. well my mom only doesnt like it cause of naruto and stuff i kinda feel like i know and just wanna say sorry for earlier again cause i was kinda mean like lets just sorry what kinda wierd about me and i kinda like it is that my closest friends are totally different from me my best friend is short and hey loves sports and i am tall and love books and video games You don't have to apologize :), everyone has their opinions. And thats how I am with one of my friends, except she's tall and I'm short, I like books and video games. I like being inside more, and she likes sports. now i am kinda sad all the best people i know are in different states my best friend utah my crush new york you kansas and my other friends are on the other side of the world cause i travel alot cause of my dadas job but we are staying in north carolina permanatly is it wierd that i a 12 year old boy listening to hillary duff? cause i really like her I know how you feel, a lot of my good friends are from all around the world, and I can't meet any of them. My mom was thinking about moving us to North Carolina, but we didn't. We have been there before on vacations, and it was so nice. oh my goodness where in north carolina I can't remember, its been so long. The last time we went on vacation was in 2008, and that was in South Carolina, Myrtle Beach. cause actually i was born i hawaii and then when i was 3 i moved to germany and lived there until i was 9 and then i was in englend for 3 years and now i am here next time you come pls try to come to kernersville north carolina i doubt we will meet but it would be cool i would beg my parent to go to a museum you make sure parent go to it would be so cool Germany, Hawaii, and England?! Thats awesome, I'd like to go to either one. I've never been outside the US, but next year in summer me and my mo are going to Mexico. I wish I could go back to North Carolina again, it'd be nice to meet you. And one question; do you live close to the ocean? wait hwo does your dad feel about anime and manga cause when i asked earlier you only mntioned youre mom My dads passed away when I was 5. He had colon cancer, he went to the doctors to late and it wasn't enough to help him. He had side pains for a while but, he didn't go to the doctors when he needed to.NasuHime (talk) 00:51, October 8, 2012 (UTC) sadaly no i live inland right now in winston salem in a missions home but we are building a house in kernersville but germany was the best cause thats where all my friends wore and in england i knew no one age and i dont really like history museams so it was misreablsebut i dont remember hawaii axcept almost drwoning cause one of my parents friend took me boogy bording and i fell off and i saw a sea turtle and he got me out but my parents werent thier so phew oh so sorry i didnt know though it was something like that i shouldnt have asked sorry both of my grandparent are dead and i didnt know them that well so i can kinda relate It's ok, time heals wounds and I don't hurt anymore. I just know I'll see him again some day and that he's in heaven yeah that cheers me up most of the time so on a happier note are you exited about mexico?